Mirage History
The complete history of Donatello within the Mirage comics. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 1 (1984-1993) # The Turtles' Origin is Told # TMNT vs. The Mousers # The Great Chase # Rescuing Master Splinter # Teaming Up with Fugitoid # The Triceraton Homeworld # All is Revealed # Team Up with Cerebus # The Passing # Silent Partner # True Stories # Survivalists # The People's Choice # The Unmentionables # Dome Doom! # A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Story # Distractions # The Shell of the Dragon # Return to New York - Book 1 # Return to New York - Book 2 # Return to New York - Book 3 # The Time Traveller Returns # Totally Hacked! # Down to the River # River Hymn # Old Man River # Dreams of Stone # Sons of the Silent Age # Men of Shadow # Sky Highway # Soul's Winter # Untitled # Turtles Take Time # Toitles Anxiety # Souls Withering ... # Soul's End # Twilight of the Ring # Spaced Out! - Part 1 # Spaced Out! - Part 2 # Spaced Out! - Part 3 # Turtle Dreams # Juliet's Revenge # Halls of Lost Legends # The Violent Underground # Leatherhead, Too # Masks # Masks - Part 2 # Shades of Grey # Ripplings # City at War - Part 1 # City at War - Part 2 # City at War - Part 3 # City at War - Part 4 # City at War - Part 5 # City at War - Part 6 # City at War - Part 7 # City at War - Part 8 # City at War - Part 9 # City at War - Part 10 # City at War - Part 11 # City at War - Part 12 # City at War - Part 13 Volume 2 (1993-1995) # Memories of the Future # Winds of Change # Evolution # Intruders # Death Race # Killer on the Loose # Confrontations # Face Off # Victory? # Descending into D.A.R.P.A. # The Rescue # The Escape # The Battle Volume 3 (1996-1999) # Issue 1 # Issue 2 # Issue 3 # Issue 4 # Issue 5 # Issue 6 # Issue 7 # Issue 8 # Issue 9 # Issue 10 # Issue 11 # Issue 12 # Issue 13 # Issue 14 # Issue 15 # Issue 16 # Issue 17 # Issue 18 # Issue 19 # Issue 20 # Issue 21 # Issue 22 # Issue 23 Volume 4 (2001-2014) # Issue 1 # Issue 2 # Issue 3 # Issue 4 # Issue 5 # Issue 6 # Issue 7 # Issue 8 # Issue 9 # Issue 10 # Issue 11 # Issue 12 # Issue 13 # Issue 14 # Issue 15 # Issue 16 # Issue 17 # Issue 18 # Issue 19 # Issue 20 # Issue 21 # Issue 22 # Issue 23 # Issue 24 # Issue 25 # Issue 26 # Issue 27 # Issue 28 # Issue 29 # Issue 30 # Issue 31 # Issue 32 Other # Raphael Micro-Series - Me, Myself and I # Michelangelo Micro-Series - The Christmas Aliens # Donatello Micro-Series - Kirby and the Warp Crystal # Leonardo Micro-Series - What Goes Around... ...Comes Around! # "Times" Pipeline # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Flaming Carrot #1 # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Flaming Carrot #2 # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Flaming Carrot #3 # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Flaming Carrot #4 # Casey Jones: North by Downeast #1 # Casey Jones: North by Downeast #2 # Casey Jones & Raphael #1 # Bodycount #1 # Bodycount #2 # Bodycount #3 # Bodycount #4 Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 1 (1987-1989) # A Tale of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # Nobody's Fool! # All Hallow's Thieves # I, Monster # Complete Carnage and Radical # Leatherhead # The Return of Savanti Romero! Volume 2 (2004-2010) # Not Forgotten # Seeds of Destruction # The Worms of Madness - Part 1 # The Worms of Madness - Part 2 # Blind Faith # Scars # Darkness Weaves # Virus # The Path # Kaddish # The Quick and the Dead # Paris Nocturne # Loops - Part 1 # Loops - Part 2 # Hell's Blacktop # Sins of the Past # Wrong Turn # The Blue Hole # A Ghost Story # The Trophy # A (Bull) Wrinkle in Time # Change of Power # Attack of the Replicants # Rock of Ages # Kung-Fu Theatre # The Value of Gold # White Horses # Shanghaied # Soul Survivor # Circle of Darkness # Reflections # The Eye of Aga-Moo-Tou # The Bait # Splinter Cell # The Pantheon # To Serve and Protect # Casey in Point # Triptyche # What Wolves Wear # Silent Night # Swan Song # The Curious Case of Mr. Jones # The Proposal # The Amulet # Rocks # Temps # The Secret Origins of the Super Turtles!!! # The Decider! # Mined Games # World's Deadliest # Night of the Living Gingerbread # The Crystal at the Heart of the World # Alien Invaders # Mere Appendix # Day in the Life # Hun # Gangs All Here # All Tomorrow's Yesterdays # Exposé # Nobody Does it Better # Sometimes They Come Back # Adventures in Bunnysitting # Monster Island # The Burning Man # Cold, Cold Ice # There's No Place Like Home # Schooled # Heroes in a Half Cell # Dark Shadows # Zog Other # Tales of Leonardo: Blind Sight #1 # Tales of Leonardo: Blind Sight #2 # Tales of Leonardo: Blind Sight #3 # Tales of Leonardo: Blind Sight #4 # Raphael: Bad Moon Rising #1 # Raphael: Bad Moon Rising #2 # Raphael: Bad Moon Rising #3 # Raphael: Bad Moon Rising #4 # Michelangelo: The Third Kind #1 # Michelangelo: The Third Kind #2 # Michelangelo: The Third Kind #3 # Michelangelo: The Third Kind #4 # Donatello: The Brain Thief #1 # Donatello: The Brain Thief #2 # Donatello: The Brain Thief #3 # Donatello: The Brain Thief #4